


Painting

by Sithy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithy/pseuds/Sithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble. Can be read as more than one Thrawn pairing, pick your fave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

As he lies panting, he feels those long fingers move over him, spreading the evidence of their lovemaking over his stomach, mixing their essence together. Fingers moving in complicated patterns, red eyes focused on his face, as if he wants to map out every detail.

Painting a picture with their release. Marking him. Claiming him. It feels so right, somehow.

The hotter than human hands move to cup his face. " _Bat, ch'acico_ " Thrawn whispers, gazing at him as if he is the galaxy's most beautiful painting. " _Veo_ " he whispers back, and he finds his lips caught in a frantic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh taken from The Coruscant Translator:  
> Bat, ch'acico = beautiful, beloved  
> Veo = Yours


End file.
